mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Rosalina
Princess Rosalina Princess Rosalina, or simply just Rosalina, is an unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii. She was first introduced in the Mario series in Super Mario Galaxy. Rosalina is one of the top players in a race, since she has advantages in a lot of the statistics. She is a large weight class character, meaning she is a heavy character and drives only heavy Karts and Bikes. She is shown with a yellow Luma flying around her when racing in Mario Kart Wii. All the color schemes for her karts and bikes are usually a sea-foam green or turquoise color, but with a few karts and bikes she has some purple and yellow stripes. Rosalina's back-story is chronicled in her storybook told by her in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters are unlocked throughout the game, and the last is unlocked by completing the game. How to Unlock Princess Rosalina is not very difficult to unlock if you have Super Mario Galaxy; because to unlock her you need a Super Mario Galaxy ''save file and play to play least fifty Galaxys. But if you don't, unlocking her is slightly more difficult. You must get at least one star in all eight Mirror Cups, or complete 4950 races or Time Trials. Characteristics Her hair is slightly duller than Peach's luscious blonde hair, and Rosalina's also has a bang covering one of her eyes. When in a kart, she wears her normal light blue dress from ''Super Mario Galaxy. If you pick her and a bike, she wears a biker suit similar to Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. It's mainly white with light blue outlines and designs running along her body. She still wears her silver crown, too. Mario Kart series *Princess Rosalina is the mother of all the Lumas, and the owner of the Comet Observatory, the hub world of Super Mario Galaxy. * She wears a biker suit like Princess Daisy and Princess Peach. * Rosalina plus the Wario Bike, Shooting Star, and Jetsetter is a great combo. * You can unlock her 3 ways. * Princess Rosalina is the only playable girl in the large weight class, excluding Mii (Outfit A) and Mii (Outfit B). Tips Princess Rosalina with the Wario Bike is a great combo. Another good combination for Rosalina is the Shooting Star or the Jetsetter. Background When Rosalina was a young, she went into space looking for a Luma's mamma. When Rosalina went into space, her parents and brother fell in asleep under a tree, forever. She now lives with bio-luminescent beings called Lumas who refer to her as "Mother." She lives on Rainbow Road and she is in the Heavyweights group along with Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, King Boo, Funky Kong, and Dry Bowser. Stat Bonuses Top Speed, Handling, Drift +3. (I think this is not on topic, but here's a hint on Mario Kart: Learn how to play using Manual! It's so fun, and it's what most ghosts use on time trails and it seems, looks, and it feels really amazing and you feel (kind of popular) when you use it). See also * Mario * Luigi * Bowser * Princess Peach * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Bowser * King Boo * Funky Kong * Dry Bowser Super Mario Galaxy series In Super Mario Galaxy, Bowser steals Princess Rosalina's Power Stars, which power the Comet Observatory. She asks Mario to help her get the Power Stars back to protect her Lumas. To help him, she has Baby Luma stay with him and give him the Spin Jump. Her storybook will reveal her backstory, and players can unlock parts of it. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Rosalina appears at the end of the game on the Comet Observatory. She seems to recognize Lubba, but it is not known how they know each other. She also sends letters to Baby Luma, and her Shadow form will help out Mario and Luigi when they fail in a level enough times. She will stay on Lubba's spaceship after the game is 100 percent completed. Super Mario 3D Land/World series Princess Rosalina does not appear in Super Mario 3D Land, However, she is an unlockable character in Super Mario 3D World. She can be unlocked by defeating World star-2. She jumps high like Luigi, but can use the Spin Jump and attack with the Spin Attack. ''Mario Kart'' Series In'' Mario Kart Wii'', Rosalina is a heavyweight playable character. She can be unlocked by having a save file of Super Mario Galaxy, have 4,950 races, or having at least one star on all the Mirror Mode cups. She has a Luma with her at all times in Mario Kart Wii. Her signature vehicles are the Shooting Star and Honeycoupe. In Mario Kart 7, Rosalina is a Cruiser character. In Mario Kart 8, Rosalina is an unlockable playable character. Baby Rosalina also first appeared in Mario Kart 8. She has good acceleration, handling, and traction. She is a lighter heavyweight. In Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, she is a heavyweight playable character. Category:Unlockables